Characters
[[Hanna Horrendous Haddock|'Hanna Horrendous Haddock:']] Tired of being dubbed as the Chief's Daughter, Hanna goes through many changes.She has feelings for Fishlegs and marries him, having nearly three children with him (only to lose the third one giving him away tohis aunt, Honeycomb ** [[Aeola|'Aeola']] is Hanna's pet hunting dragon. She was found when Hanna saw her trapped in a dragon's net. She is very sweet and develops a crush on Archer, Freja's dragon. She is also best friends with Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III * Fishlegs No-Name * Camicazi * Freja * Stoick the Vast (in books 0–12) is Hiccup's and Hanna's father and leader of the Hairy Hooligans, their tribe. * Snotface Snotlout (in books 1–11), or "Snotlout", is Hiccup's and Hanna's much despised cousin. He bullies and bosses the others around, especially Fishlegs and Hiccup whom he addresses as "Hiccup the Useless and his fishlegged failure of a friend".He is also bent on marrying Hanna only to take his position to the top as chief, as girls in the Hairy Hooligans cannot become chief or chiefess. * Dogsbreath the Duhbrain (in books 1–5, 7–10) is Snotlout's friend and sidekick bully. He is usually seen following Snotlout's orders, usually the difficult and tedious jobs. His dragon is a Gronckle named Seaslug. * Valhallarama (in books 1, 5, 10-12) is the twins' mother. She appears in only a few books, and is often away Questing. She once loved Humungously Hotshot the Hero and gave him a ruby heart necklace (which turns out to be one of the King's Lost Things). She reappears in Book 10 to help Hiccup become King of the Wilderwest. She also is very loving towards Hanna, and took her daughter on a quest or two three times, but Stoick feared for his daughter's safety. * Gobber The Belch (in books 1-12) is the Viking in charge of the Viking Initiation Programme (later Pirate Training Programme) and is described in book 5 as "a six-and-a-half-foot axe-wielding lunatic who was not the kind of teacher you argued with". At the beginning of the first few books, he gives his lessons in extreme situations, such as a storm in book 2. In later books he is an extremely loyal member of the Company of the Dragonmark (Hiccup's followers to become King of the Wilderwest). * Mogadon the Meathead (in books 1–2, 5, 9-10, 12) is Chief of the Meathead Tribe, close neighbors of the Hairy Hooligans. A man with a fake leg and an eyepatch, he shares a sometimes vicious rivalry with Stoick. * Thuggory (in books 1, 9-12) is Mogadon's son, and very like Snotlout. Although he is large, muscular, well-respected and has a huge silver Monstrous Nightmare dragon called Killer, he stands up for Hiccup and works with him in the first book. Later, in Book 10, he becomes the first member of Hiccup's Company of the Dragonmark (excluding Valhallarama who founded it). * Alvin the Treacherous (in books 2–3, 5, 8–12) is Hiccup's arch-enemy and rival to become King of the Wilderwest. He used to be Chief of the Outcast Tribe in book 2 and was again in books 9—12. He is the main antagonist in books 2-3, 5, and is joined by Excellinor the Witch (his mother) in books 8-12. Although he is a fantastic swordfighter, he is frequently losing parts of his body such as all of his hair, a hand, a foot, a nose, and an eye (as the results of his encounters with Hiccup). * Norbert the Nutjob (in books 4, 7, 12) is the Chief of the Hysterical Tribe, and Hiccup's second arch-enemy. Norbert's father, Bigjob, once went to America and retrieved a potato, but Hiccup took it to cure Fishlegs of Vorpentitis. As his name suggests, he is insane and uses his giant axe – one gold side and one black side – to decide everything. He appears in the last book disguised as a Wanderer, his survival never explained. * Humungously Hotshot the Hero (in books 5, 8, 12) has been trapped on the island of Lava-Louts for 15 years. He went out on a quest to find the fire stone for Hiccup's grandfather, Old Wrinkly, so he could marry Hiccup's mother, Valhallarama. He failed, and after Valhallarama marries Stoick the Vast eventually marries Tantrum O'UGerly, the daughter of UG the Uglithug in book 8. * Big-Boobied Bertha (in books 3–8, 11) is the leader of the Bog-Burglars and the mother of Camicazi and Freja. As her name indicates, she has very large breasts and it is mentioned that "these breasts have killed before and will kill again". * Madguts the Murderous (in books 5–7, 9) is the Chief of the Murderous Tribe. A vicious, frightening, vile smelling man covered in skull tattoos and with "Hate" on both his knuckles, he is considered one of the scariest men in the Barbarian Archipelago. He also never speaks (though he spoke to Mogadon the Meathead in the fifth book). He has a stealth dragon stolen from him by Bertha and intends to kill her, and later tries to legally kill Stoick and Bertha in the seventh book. Both times he is stopped by Hiccup. Camicazi supposedly burgles from him regularly. * Excellinor (in books 8–12) is Alvin's witch of a mother. She is pure evil and wants Hiccup's sword. It is said that she never took good care of Alvin the Treacherous and never loved him either. She was locked in a tree trunk for twenty years by UG the Uglithug. Her name was unknown until the ninth book. She is the cause of Alvin's warts and is covered in them. She uses Vampire Spydragons as spies for her. At the end of the final book, she falls into a deep blowhole in the ground and presumably dies there. * Old Wrinkly (in books 1–5, 7-9, 11), 93 years old, is Valhallarama's father and Hiccup's and Hanna's grandfather. Old Wrinkly is the soothsayer and doctor of the Hairy Hooligans tribe and only trusted thinker of the Tribe. Between the beginning of Book 9 and the end of Book 11, it is unknown what came of him. *